The present invention relates to an installation providing information concerning an object, comprising an electronic label fixed on this object and which includes means of storage of information, the installation also comprising means of reading of at least part of the information stored in the electronic label and means of access to at least one database containing complementary information concerning this object.
Generally, when it is applied to the tracing of gas packages affiliated to an industrial site, such an installation comprises an electronic label fixed on a package and including, in memory, a certain amount of information regarding the package as well as data identifying the package.
On the site to which the package is affiliated, the installation also associates with this electronic label a database comprising complementary information regarding the package and enables a user to access-same after recognition of the identifying data.
When this installation is applied to a multitude of packages affiliated to a multitude of sites, each of these sites comprising a database, a given label is recognized only by the database specific to the site to which the corresponding package is affiliated.
Thus, if during movements, a package changes site, the database of the new site where the package is to be found will not recognize the identifying data.
The invention aims to remedy the drawbacks of a conventional installation, by creating an installation capable of providing a user with complementary information concerning a gas package, which information is not stored on the electronic label of this package, this being regardless of the site where the package is to be found.